


The Traitor

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [9]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Oneshot, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU, Violence, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great. I’ll see you soon then.” “Sure, bye.” Raúl could barely end the call before crushing the phone to dust. Guti put his arms around him and kissed his lips: “It’s okay, querido. Now, we’ll make him pay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of "The Vampire Series" which was requested by an Anon on Tumblr. Now let’s get to the warnings because they are super important for this Oneshot: Character death, torture, blood mention, violence! Please, please, please if this makes you uncomfortable or scares you I urge you not to read this. I will mark the beginning and the end of the really bad part so you can skip it. I’d also like to point out that I have no problem with the player I chose as the traitor, just because he plays for a shitty team doesn’t mean he’s a shitty person, I just needed someone who at one point played in a team with Raúl. I hope you will enjoy it (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

“Raúl, is that how you treat an old friend? Calling once in a hundred years?” “I’m happy to hear you’re voice, too Klaas. I apologize for not calling more often but the family is keeping me busy.”  
“Of course, the family’s always a good excuse. So, any new guys I should know about?” Raúl chuckled: “Well, Iker brought someone home. His name’s Sergio. He is a troublemaker. Reminds me a lot of José, though he’s the one who has to suffer most from him.”  
Klass laughed at the other end of the line: “Poor José, so any big plans with the boys today?” “Not really, Iker wants to go hunting in the mountains with Luka and James and I think Fabio wants to join them.” “Really?” “Yes, there’s a clearing close to the lake where they love to hunt. But that should be it. And what about you?”  
“Just the usual. The bees are being particularly annoying lately. Unfortunately Hummels still holds the reins, his forces are still stronger than mine. I tell you, pray that you never have to meet Marco Reus. That boy… God, he’s even more annoying than Hummels if that’s possible”, the Dutchman heard Raúl laughing on the other end, “why are you laughing? It’s not funny.”  
“It is for me. You see, I’ve been talking to Mats just yesterday and he told me the exact opposite, warning me from your Roman Neustädter. He seems to be afraid Roman might corrupt Marco’s “pure” mind though I honestly don’t see what’s pure about that little devil.”  
“Exactly!”, Klaas exclaimed, “These yellow bastards are anything but pure, they’re evil I tell you.” The Spaniard shook his head laughing: “Roman isn’t exactly an angel either, Klaas you know that. Listen, I’d love to keep talking but I still have work to do.”  
“Yeah sure, we should meet again sometime though”, the Dutchman suggested. “Absolutely. Try to keep the peace with Dortmund, okay?”, Klaas scoffed and Raúl rolled his eyes, “Alright, see you soon.”

“Now, let’s see if we can find some wanderers or tourists to kill”, Iker looked down the southern side of the Cabezas de Hierro. “I’ll leave you guys then”, Fabio shot his brothers a quick smile and disappeared into the woods. “Where’s he going?”, Luka asked confused, “I thought he’d go hunting with us.”  
Iker shook his head: “He just didn’t want to go to the mountains on his own, he likes to have company on the way and Cristiano is busy so I offered him to come with us.”  
James started sniffing: “I smell something. That’s weird. I know that smell, I just don’t know where from…” “Then it can’t be human, you would recognize that. I don’t like this boys”, the Spaniard furrowed his brow. The Colombian’s eyes widened all of a sudden: “No.”  
Luka gripped Iker’s arm in panic as people jumped down from the trees. “Culés”, the oldest growled.

Fabio purred happily as the blood ran down his throat soothing the burning hunger. His senses were intoxicated with the sweet smell and taste, consuming him and making him blind and deaf to his environment. The Portuguese rose to his feet, wiped off the blood and picked up the body throwing it into the lake.  
“Very unfortunate that some people can’t swim”, he considered looking for another victim when his ears picked up a noise that his bloodlust had drowned out earlier. Now he also recognized the way too familiar smell hanging in the air. His eyes widened and he started running.

Fabio came just in time to see Piqué repeatedly hitting James’ head against a solid rock causing the young vampire’s head to break open. Blood streamed down his face drenching his clothes as he lost consciousness. An animalistic growl escaped the Portuguese’s throat. He ran for the Spaniard kicking him in the stomach at full speed. Piqué crashed against a tree the force causing it to fall to the ground squashing a young Culé underneath it.  
Fabio grabbed his way taller opponent at the front of his shirt growling: “Not my brother.” He then crushed the Culé’s ribcage by slamming his body against the tree trunk again.  
Piqué whimpered and stumbled to his feet fleeing as fast as he could with a broken ribcage. “Go and lick your wounds”, the Portuguese hissed. Then he turned to Iker who was currently protecting Luka from three younglings who hadn’t yet noticed Piqué had left them all on their own.  
“Iker, take James and get him and Luka home!”, he shouted, “I’ve got it.” “Are you sure? I don’t think I should leave you alone with…” “Iker, go! Try to stop the bleeding and now running take the car.”  
“I know, I know, running will only put him into further danger. I did listen when Xabi told us what to do if one of us gets hurt.” “Go!”  
So Iker gathered James up into his arms, yelled at a dead-white Luka and left the mountain side with them. The three young Culés laughed at the thought of the Portuguese wanting to take all three of them alone. Fabio balled his hands to fists: “You should not underestimate me.”

The bar door flew open and Iker carried James inside: “Xabi!” The Basque came down the stairs: “What’s… Holy shit! What happened?” The Spaniard shook his head as a sign to ask later. “Okay, doesn’t matter get him upstairs, we have to be quick”, Xabi led the way up to the room that was specially reserved for his medical activities.  
“Shouldn’t we get him into a hospital?”, Sergio asked shocked by the amount of blood James lost. Alvaro hit him against the back of his head: “Idiot, we can’t let anyone find out he’s a vampire.” “Oh right, sorry.”

“Put him down”, Xabi ordered pointing at the operating table in the room’s middle, “Pepe, I need blood to equal the los and I need it fresh, so go. Alvaro, you will assist me, the rest leaves now.” Pepe had left already but before the others could the door opened and Raúl entered. “Guys, what’s all that  noise? I come home from hunting and you’re acting like the world is ending.” But then his eyes fell on James and Xabi who was already stopping the bleeding and cleaning the wound and the Spaniard’s face turned to stone.  
“Get out, now! Guys, I need space and silence”, Xabi snapped. “Will he be okay?”, Raúl asked as the others left the room. “I hope so but with all due respect leave now, please”, Xabi pressed and reluctantly the black haired exited. He would have preferred to stay with his son and personally make sure he’d be fine but he knew Xabi knew what he was doing. He would only be in the way.

“Iker, office now.” The younger vampire nodded and followed his father. Guti lay on his couch: “So, what was all the drama about?” “James is badly injured and I hoe Iker can explain to us what happened.” The blonde’s eyes darkened and he slowly sat up straight: “But he will be fine, right?”  
Instead of answering Raúl turned to Iker expecting an explanation. Iker cleared his throat: “We wanted to hunt in the mountains when Culés attacked me, Luka and James. I tried to protect them but I couldn’t take them all at once. Piqué got to James before I could help him. Fabio came to help us but he wasn’t fast enough and Piqué hit James’ head against a rock. Fabio insisted on me taking James and Luka back home and taking care about the Culés themselves.”  
Guti was up on his feet before Iker had ended his story: “Okay, that’s it, they’re dead. They threaten my sons? Fine, now they will pay.” “José”, Raúl’s voice cut through the air, “stop.” The blonde growled lowly. “Look at me”, his boyfriend ordered. The blonde Spaniard slowly obeyed. Raúl took his face in his hands: “It’s no good to run amok now. It won’t safe James. We will find a way to take revenge but this is not it. Our son needs is now, José.”  
Guti growled unhappily but went back to his couch: “How did they know they would hunt there anyway?” “What?”, the black haired frowned. “Oh come on, Raúl you can’t tell me you believe this is all one big coincidence. I know you better than that”, his boyfriend stayed silent and the blonde shook his head, “it’s a three hours ride from Barcelona to Madrid. The Culés would never make this much effort without knowing certain things and a clear plan. They knew where to find them.”  
“Wait, are you saying someone betrayed us?”, Iker didn’t need to look at Guti to know he was nodding. Raúl crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to them: “I know what you are trying to imply, José but no, it wasn’t him.”  
The blonde rolled his eyes: “Querido, I know he’s an old friend but Huntelaar was the only one outside the family who knew. I know you don’t want to believe this but it has to be him. I’m sorry, Raúl.” The older one remained silent. Guti approached him and turned his boyfriend to face him: “It’s either him or your family, Raúl.” “It’s just hard to believe. I’ve known him for almost 2000 years, why would he betray me now?”, the black haired sighed tiredly.   
The blonde put his arms around him: “I don’t know. But we will make him pay.”

“Where’s my Fabio?”, Cristiano stood in the doorway growling, “I know he went with you, Iker but he didn’t come back with you. Where is he?” The brunette’s eyes grew wide. Only now he realised where he had left his little brother.  
“Cristiano, Fabio knows how to defend himself. You need to trust him a lot more”, Raúl gripped his son’s shoulder reassuringly. “Defend himself?”, the Portuguese’s head slowly turned to his oldest brother, “If you tell me know you left him all alone with the Culés I will rip your insides out.”  
Iker opened his mouth but before he could answer someone else’s voice saved him: “I’m here, Cris. I’m fine.” Cristiano spun around on his heels and pulled Fabio into a tight embrace: “Don’t ever do that again. I was worried sick about you.” “Raúl is right, you really need to learn to trust me”, the blonde Portuguese chuckled, “You worry too much, love.” “I wouldn’t be worried if you didn’t put yourself into danger”, his boyfriend retorted and kissed him.  
Guti rolled his eyes: “Yeah, we’re all happily reunited, great. Can we now please concentrate? We have a traitor to punish and James to worry about.” Raúl ran a hand over his face. He felt old and tired. One of his oldest friends went behind his back and betrayed him to his worst enemy.   
“Raúl?” Guti’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t noticed his boyfriend had been talking. The blonde sighed: “Alright, Iker go to Xabi and ask him how James is doing. Cris, Fabio, I don’t care what you do but leave. I need to talk to Raúl alone.”  
The boys nodded and left quickly. Guti walked over to where Raúl stood. He placed his hands on his cheeks and forced him to look up into his eyes. “I know it’s hard. And I know it hurts. But he is not worth your thoughts. And he never was worthy of your friendship. You don’t need him, Raúl. You’ve got something he’ll never have. You have a family that’s got your back”, the blonde gently brought their foreheads together, “Querido, you lost nothing. Me and the boys, we’re still right here. He’s one that lost everything and he’ll learn that because he’s stupid to think Xavi will back him up against us. Please don’t grieve for someone who never should have had a part in your life.”  
Raúl kissed the blonde gently: “I love you, José. More than anything.”   
A knock on the door made them pull apart. “Are you dressed? Is it safe to come in?”, they heard Iker ask on the other side of the solid wood. “I should kick your ass for that”, Guti growled making his son laugh. “That’s what I get for asking an innocent question? And I was about to let you two know that James is awake.” The two vampires had left the office before their son had finished his sentence.

“James”, Raúl took his face in his hands, “how do you feel?” “A bit dizzy but otherwise I think I’m okay.” Xabi appeared next to them wiping his bloody hands off on a towel: “His body had already started healing itself when they got him here. I just had to stop the bleeding, clean the wound and stitch him up.” Raúl hugged James tightly. Xabi rolled his eyes: “Thank you, Xabi you’re a great doctor. Oh, no problem guys, I love saving lives.”  
Guti slapped his ass causing the Basque to make a noise of disapproval. James kissed Xabi’s cheek and smiled innocently: “Thank you for saving my life.” Xabi couldn’t help but smile and ruffled his brother’s hair. The younger one squealed and fixed his hair.  
“He’s turning out to be a lot like Cristiano”, Fabio who had just entered chuckled. “Not true”, his boyfriend complained, “I’m not as easily scared and whiny as him.” James stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Dad, James stuck his tongue out at me”, Cristiano whined pulling at Guti’s arm. “Did not”, the Colombian pouted.  
“Alright children, we need to talk to Fabio and Cristiano now. James, can you walk?”, Guti didn’t wait for an answer, “Good then get out of here, Xabi look after him.” James and Xabi left along with Alvaro who had been leaning on a wall silently listening to them.  
While Raúl was looking after James making sure he was walking normally and not swaying his boyfriend turned to the two Portuguese: “Fabio, Cristiano we need you to… no, wrong thought. Fabio, we need… “ “Hey!”, Cristiano pouted but the Spaniard ignored him. “… you to leave the house with your brothers for a while. There’s a traitor we need to punish and Raúl is convinced it’ll traumatize the little ones for the rest of eternity if they need to listen to that.”  
“So you need to keep them occupied for a while. And for the record, José came up with this himself, we didn’t talk about that yet”, Raúl joined the conversation. Cristiano grinned: “Aw, you are concerned abut us.” “Shut your mouth or I’ll glue it shut”, the blonde hissed making the black haired Portuguese laugh loudly. Fabio rammed his elbow into his boyfriend’s ribcage: “This is a serious situation, Cris.”  
“Guys, focus please”, Raúl sighed, “I will call the boys down. And then you can leave. Make especially sure that James is safe and sound. Fabio, let Xabi explain to you exactly how you need to treat him.”

“Marcelo, Luka, Gareth, James, Sergio and Xabi you will be leaving the house for a few hours with Fabio and Cristiano. Don’t ask questions, I’ll explain later. Fabio is in charge.” “Oh no, forget it Raúl, I’ll stay in the library and read”, Xabi grabbed his blood whisky and disappeared upstairs before anyone could stop him.  
“Whatever. Pepe wants to stay here as well but the others I just named will leave. No discussions.” Sergio raised his hands: “Why isn’t Iker leaving with us?” “Because I need Iker here. And don’t you dare to complain now, my mind is set.” “But…” “Sergio”, Raúl growled warningly and the youngling shut his mouth, “good, any further questions? Then leave now. Listen to Fabio and try not to make a mess. I love you, boys.”  
Luka gave him a concerned look, Marcelo was already out the door chasing after a butterfly, Sergio was reluctantly letting go of Iker, Gareth was standing as close as possible to Cristiano breathing into his ear and James gave Raúl a quick hug.  
Fabio put a hand on his father’s shoulder :”We’ll be fine. Just make you to beat that bastard’s ass.” “Will do”, the black haired smiled and kissed his cheek. Cristiano had sprinted after Marcelo to make sure his little brother wouldn’t get lost, Gareth ran after him.

Guti waited for Raúl in the office offering him the phone when he entered. The black haired sighed: “Can’t you?” His boyfriend shook his head. “Fine”, he took the phone and dialled the number.  
“Wow, you really are sticking to your promise to call more often but as much as I love you, Raúl twice a day really isn’t necessary”, Klaas laughed and Spaniard joined in trying not to sound too forced. “So what made you call?”   
“Oh I just thought maybe you’d like to visit today? I had less work to do than expected and it has really been too long since our last meeting, if we don’t do it now we’ll forget about again for centuries”, the black haired’s hand was balled to a fist as he tried not to explode right there and then. Guti rubbed soothing circles into his skin.  
“That might not be a bad idea actually. I’ll just put Benedikt in charge and be there as soon as I can.” “Great. I’ll see you soon then.” “Sure, bye.” Raúl could barely end the call before crushing the phone to dust. Guti put his arms around him and kissed his lips: “It’s okay, querido. Now, we’ll make him pay.”

“Raúl? You home?”, Klaas scanned the bar for a sign of the older vampire. He could smell several people in the house assuming them to be the Spaniard’s sons. He heard footsteps on the upper level’s floor and only seconds later Raúl came down the stairs.   
“Hey, good to see you, you look great”, the two hugged briefly. “I can say quite the same about you.” The Dutchman laughed and clapped the black haired on the back: “So, you’re sons all out?” “Most of them. Now, let’s go down into the cellar. We can talk in private there.”

They approached a black door at the end of the corridor. Klaas had never been down in the house’s basement before. Normally Raúl welcomed him in his office or, more often, they met somewhere completely different but he knew that his old friend did not appreciate having his decisions questioned.  
“Just go inside already, I’ll be right there.” Hunterlaar nodded and went into the room. It was apart from a wooden chair in its middle and a steel table at one of the walls completely empty. He wasn’t alone for long. The door opened and Iker entered. He was one of the few of Raúl’s sons Klaas had actually met.

**This is where the bad part starts, skip now if it makes you uncomfortable**

“Take a seat”, the Spaniard motioned towards the chair. “Actually I‘m just..” “Sit.” The Dutchman raised his eyebrows but slowly sat down: “So, will whatever Raúl is doing take much longer?” “Oh Raúl won’t be joining us. At least not yet”, Iker leaned against the table crossing his arms over his chest, “we know you betrayed us, Huntelaar. Don’t even dare to try denying it.”  
The older one turned pale. “But I…” Iker raised his hand silencing him. “To say Raúl is furious would be a terrible understatement. Now, before you think of escaping or attacking me”, he took a silver knife from his belt spinning it in his hand showing it off to the fellow vampire, “furthermore Guti and Alvaro are right outside the door just waiting for you to make a mistake sou they can rip you to shreds. Did I make myself clear?”  
Hunterlaar nodded gritting his teeth. “Good, You can imagine we want to know what you told Xavi and how long this has been going. So sing for me, little bird.” The Dutchman remained silent.  
Iker shook his head smiling: “Swallowed your tongue?” The Spaniard placed two fingers under the other one’s chin lifting his head. “I bet you sang beautifully for Xavi”, he removed his hand and returned to his previous position, “well, then allow me to make talking a bit more attractive for you. Because if you don’t I will make you.”  
Th Dutchman pressed his lips together. Chuckling Iker started walking in circles around him: “More stubborn then I thought. Let’s see if I can break you. So, how about I cut your chest open? Can you feel the sharp edge splitting your skin? The burn the silver causes you? And after you talked I could rip your insides out. I’m sure your clan would appreciate it if we send them back. But your heart I’d keep as a trophy. Not to your liking? Shame. Then how about waterboarding? A little bird told me you fear drowning. No? You’re hard to please. Would you prefer burning alive then? Can you imagine the pain? The heat on your skin slowly burning it off, piece by piece. What about animal blood? Burning you from the inside?”  
He stopped behind the chair. “Or you tell me what I want to know and I’ll let you go”, the Spaniard’s placed his hands heavily on Hunterlaar’s shoulders. He was met with silence but when he opened his mouth to speak again the older one was faster. “Do you promise?”, the Dutchman asked suspiciously. Iker’s mouth curved into an animalistic grin: “I promise.  
He swallowed audibly: “Alright. I’ll talk.” The Spaniard rolled his eyes. He’d thought it would take a lot more to scare the older one. But after all you’d be surprised how many people talk big but have no backbone when it counts.  
“How long?” “I always worked for Xavi. I’m his most loyal servant”, Hunterlaar answered not without a proud glint in his eyes. Iker’s grip around his knife tightened: “What did you tell him?” “Everything Raúl told me.” Like?” “Where you’d go hunting today. What happened to James after he escaped. About Sergio…” The Spaniard’s silver knife almost slit his throat open when he pressed it into the Dutchman’s neck.  
“What?”, his voice was as harp as the knife that burned Hunterlaar’s skin. Iker took a few deep breaths before removing the knife. “Guti.” The door opened immediately and Guti and Alvaro entered the room. “He’s yours. I might kill him if I keep going.” “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care about him”, his younger brother winked.  
Hunterlaar’s eyes widened: “But Iker promised he would let me go!” “Oh did he?”, the blonde grinned, “That’s my boy. He came out so well.” “I had the best teacher. Enjoy yourselves”, he pushed past Raúl who stood in the doorway and left. Guti turned to the Dutchman: “So, shall we begin?”  
Hunterlaar turned his head to Raúl: “Raúl, we are friends! You can’t do this to me.” “Friends? You deliberately betrayed me. You put my family into danger, you risked everything. You are in no position to expect mercy.” “But…” “Start without me, boys. I need to talk to Iker but I’ll be right there”, Raúl quickly excited the room leaving the traitor with Guti and Alvaro. The latter ran one of the large silver knives the two had brought over the palm of his hand. Though the silver should burn his skin he showed no sign of pain. Huntelaar squirmed in his chair and the black haired smiled: “Let’s have some fun.”  
Pepe who had entered the room when Raúl left and who didn’t want to miss the fun unpacked the various instruments they had brought and placed them on the table. “Iker probably gave you some opportunities for what we could do with you already so you know what’s coming at you”, Alvaro said casually, “Guti, you mind if I start?” “Be my guest”, the blonde smirked.  
Huntelaar jumped off his chair and was at the door in seconds but Alvaro had seen it coming and blocked his way. “Where do you think you’re going?”, he rammed the silver knife into the Dutchman’s stomach who’s screams echoed through the silent house.  
“Oh come on, don’t tell me you didn’t see that coming”, the black haired laughed. He pushed the traitor back on the chair and then twisted the knife in his stomach. Hunterlaar’s screams got louder, the silver was burning him and the knife pierced his insides.  
Guti stepped next to his son: “Let’s see how many you can take. Pepe, hand me some knives.” Grinning the Portuguese obeyed.

The returning Raúl was met with Huntelaar’s screams and Pepe’s laughter. “Iker joined Fabio and the others”, he said leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest. “We’re at 20 silver knives now”, his boyfriend smirked. “Then make it 21, what are you waiting for?”, the black haired replied dryly. He was in mood for jokes. Alvaro took the knife from Pepe and slowly inserted it into the Dutchman’s shoulder. He had no energy left to scream, the knives in his body had reduced him to a panting, whimpering mess.  
“Twist them”, Raúl’s voice was as cold as ice, he wanted nothing more than to hear his enemy’s pained screams. Guti twisted the first knife getting his boyfriend the reaction he wanted.  
All of a sudden the door opened and Xabi’s head appeared. “Excuse you, I’m trying to read so keep it down, will you.” Alvaro couldn’t help but laugh and the Basque’s head disappeared again.  
“Remove the knives”, Raúl’s eyes burned holes into the Dutchman’s, “I want to try something else.”

Xavi had warned him that Raúl was a dangerous man but only now did Hunterlaar understand the reason behind Xavi sending him as a spy. He feared Raúl. And he was right to do so. The Dutchman cursed himself for underestimating Raúl and his family.  
Guti who apparently could read his boyfriend’s mind and knew exactly what he was planning to do motioned Pepe to tilt back the chair. “Still scared of drowning?”, Raúl asked his mouth curving into an almost devilish grin. Huntelaar’s eyes widened giving the Spaniard the answer he wanted.  
Before he had the chance to process what was happening Alvaro covered his face with a cloth tying it at the back of his head. “Pepe, hold him down”, Raúl’s voice send shivers down the Dutchman’s spine.  
And suddenly he couldn’t breathe anymore. An indefinable liquid was pouring over his face and he panicked feeling as if he was drowning.

**And here the bad part ends**

He had quickly lost track of time. Just when he thought he’d never breathe fresh air again he heard Raúl say: “My patience is running thin.” The cloth was removed. The black haired stood in front of him: “You should have known better than to betray me.” It was the last thing he saw and heard before the Spaniard ripped off his head.  
“Cut the heart out and bring it into my office. Burn the rest”, he kissed Guti shortly and left the room. The blonde brought the heart minutes later.

Xavi was sitting at his desk going through military tactics when the door opened and Messi entered. “What?”, the Spaniard hissed, he hated being disturbed. Before the younger one could answer the door was pushed open and Raúl stepped into the office.  
Xavi grinned scoffingly: “Raúl, I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you but I’d be lying.” The Spaniard ignored his comment and instead of answering threw something on the table. It was a heart. “You need to find yourself a new spy.”  
He was out of the door before anyone could react. Xavi slammed his fists on his desk growling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
